From Zero to Hero
by Azure Skylark
Summary: A slayer of Earth, who knows a big decent amount about Halkeginia, is taken into that world. How will the world fare against a mage of superiority? You wanna help, PM me!
1. Chapter 1: Fusion

The dim, orange sun and the chirping of birds signalled the dawn of another day, or at least that was what it seems to be. However, it wasn't just a normal day for anybody today. Today marked the day of the familiar-summoning ritual for the second-year students. Every year, on a certain day, the second-year mages-in-training would do a ritual to summon their familiars, which would be considered their life partners. In the rays of dawn, a certain girl woke up and got ready for the ritual. This girl's name is Louise Francoise, nicknamed Louise the Zero. Her runic name 'Zero' means 'zero compatibility in any of the four elemental magics'. Another interesting to note about her, is that she is famous for her big and destructive explosions. As she walked slowly to the great hall for breakfast, she heard people whispering around her, "What would Zero get?" If this was her first time hearing those words, she'd blow up in anger, but she's heard those words before, so she immediately went to the hall without giving a damn about the conversations around her. However, one of these people seemed to be irritating her. Kirche, a fire mage seemed to be one of her enemies. Those two go back a long way, starting from their ancestors (long rivalry). I wonder what happened to them. Then, all of the second-year students were instructed to head to the giant compound, where the ritual symbols were clearly visible. And so began the familiar-summoning ritual.

In another part of the universe, a slayer was tearing through everything that threatened to destroy him and his friends. This slayer's name is Zoey Zeffrey, a slayer that lives in a world where technology and magic coexist. The people were divided into three categories; there were technos, one that mainly relied on technology alone, the magicas, mages that preferred to only use magic, and there were the fusions, mages who enhanced their abilities with technology. Zoey was one of the fusions. People knew him as one of the highest-class fusions, becuase he is a user of all six elemental magics; Fire, Earth, Air, Water, Void and Ether, and he was one who used technology when it came to battle. He had just finished crushing the final wave of enemies when he had heard the final chanting sounds. "Pentagon of the Five Elements," he was shocked, when he was pulled into a green portal into void. "I call from all over the universe." The portal immediately closed and a hole began to form. "Bless my prayers, and summon to me my familiar!" The hole became bigger under him, and he fell into the hole.

* * *

I found myself falling on grass. Wait what? Why did I fall on grass? I looked up to my surroundings and I found a sight which was pretty unexpected. Students were surrounding me, but with a bit of distance from me. I was wearing my outfit which I had gotten from Z, a friend of mine. I just call him Z, because it is very simple. People were looking at me, and that's when I noticed a pink-haired girl standing in front of me. She was actually a bit cute and all, but the big frown on her face made it look worse. She looked a bit like Misha from Katawa Shoujo, except the fact that she's holding a wand. I looked at my surroundings after staring at her for a while. Towers of sort, five towers surrounding a main tower, shaped like a pentagon. Trees and green grass on the floor (mostly). It confirms my suspicions. I'm not on Earth anymore. I made a note in my head to read my foreign worlds book. But for now, people were practically laughing at the pink-haired mage who was standing in front of me. I understood their language, for their language had a bit of French slang in it, and I was a bit of a master in French. One started screaming, "As expected from Zero!" Huh, it confirms that she is a mage, but of what element? Definitely not the classical four elements. I'll think about that later. Familiars, it makes sense. I was summoned here as a familiar for this pink-haired mage. I immediately made a death glare at everybody who laughed. The crowd went silent. I smiled and I told this girl, "Are you going to finish the familiar ritual right now?" She was a little bit shocked, but she continued. "My name is Louise Francoise. By the Pentagon of the Five Elements, bless this man as my familiar." What she did next surprised me. She kissed me on the lips. I knew this was not a romantic kiss, but it was one to seal the contract. Then, when she retracted, runes started being etched onto my left arm. The runes were in Norse, something I was quite good in too. I read the runes aloud, "Gandalfr. God's Left Hand. Familiar of Void." People's reactions were a combination of intrigue, fascination and curiosity. Then, a bald man wearing a magi's robe clapped his hands and screamed, "Class dismissed!" Everybody did a Levitation spell and flew away, while I followed my master, named Louise, back to her room.

However, right before I walked away, the bald man, which everybody calls 'Mr. Colbert', walked up to me and asked me whether what I was saying is true. I told him, "It is actually kind of true. From what I've read back home, there are four types of void familiars, **Gandalfr, God's Left Hand, Lifdrasir, God's Heart, Windalfr, God's Right Hand, and Miodaitnir, God's Mind**." He seemed shocked and I continued, "I've seen these things happen before on my world. They are not rare, especially for magic-wielders like me, but I've never done rituals like these before. The runes, however, in my world, are sacred runes only etched onto the holiest." I smiled before I proceeded to follow Louise back to her room. One question made me wonder as I followed Louise up a long and windy staircase. Did Louise even bother to listen to my conversation just now with Mr. Colbert? It seems like so, because I saw Louise perched behind me as I told Mr. Colbert about the four void familiars just now. Once we reached Louise's room, I noticed how clean and efficient Louise was at cleaning her room. The rooms were clean, and each item was assigned into its own spot. That makes it easy for her to grab whatever she needs, that simple. I noticed that all of her steam gained from the earlier times were all gone, and instead was replaced with a big grin. She sat on the bed and asked me, "Do you know magic, in any form?" I smiled which meant that I knew magic. I'm guessing if that her name was Zero, she'd need all the help she can get. She then continued, "Is it okay if you taught me how to do magic? The only thing I can do at the moment is explosions." I looked at her and smiled for a second before telling, "Let's go somewhere spacious. That way, you can show me your explosions without causing much damage to the 'Academy'".

We went down the staircase, and we walked to the courtyard where the summoning was held earlier on. It seemed to have become evening, and I prepared to embrace the explosions that Louise were about to show me. Then, Louise started using every spell she could do. The only things come out of it were explosions. I remember reading on mage abilities a few weeks ago. Fire mages were a bit hot-headed, so they had a very low temper and easily lost them. Water mages were cool, and they were futile from anger. Earth mages had a sense of pride in themselves, and they were resistant with emotions. Wind mages never easily lost their temper, and they are similiar to water mages. Ether mages are the holy ones, and they usually wore white robes to signify that. **Void mages were capable of explosions that could destroy armies in no time if done right, but they are also hunted ones. They aren't that capable of blending themselves within the environment, but if their power is controlled and fully trained to the maximum, they are practically the meaning of mass destruction.** Louise filled all of the boxes of evidence with answers. She was practically a void mage whose powers can cause destruction. I never told her that, but instead, I told her, "It's becoming night time already. You should go and sleep." She then replied, "Okay, but make sure you do the laundry. It's in my room." I was a bit surprised, but well, meh. We went back to her room. She went for her night sleep and changed into her nightgown.

I, on the other hand had no clue on where to go, until I was walking in circles. Coincidentally, a maid who was doing her chores happened to suddenly bump into me. I noticed her and I told her, "Sorry for what happened just now. My name is Zoey. What is your name?" She replied, "I'm sorry. You must be Louise's familiar. My name is Siesta." **General Fact: Siesta means 'nap' in Spanish. I'm not surprised.** I replied, "Word sure spreads fast when it comes to her, doesn't it? Can you show me around the Academy? My master has asked me to do her laundry." She said sure, and I followed her to where she needed to go. Down the stairs, and into the cellars, we found ourselves at the laundry area. Man, I hated doing laundry manually. If only they had laundry machines in every room, it'd be easier. I watched Siesta doing the laundry just as I was blank for a while. This girl was very humble and honest, and that's when I sensed some magical potential in her. She was a secret ether mage. How? There were only five elements in this place, which I don't even know the name of. I should ask her after this, because if she has the right mental and physical capability, she will be able to become a square-class ether mage, possibly even a pentagon-class ether mage. I am technically considered a octagon-class elemental mage right now. After she was done, I asked her whether she'd want to lay under the stars. She smiled and said yes. It was obvious that she really was happy for company. We laid on the stars for a while before falling asleep, her head on my arm. She smiled as she dozed off. I noticed that blonde-haired boy, apparently flirting with a girl. I did not mind him as I fell asleep under the glowing stars.

The next morning, I woke up pretty early. I brought Siesta to the maids' quarters, where I placed her on her bed, and I brought up the laundry to Louise's room. She was still fast asleep. Man, is she a long sleeper? I screamed into Louise's ear, and that seemed to do the trick. She woke up in no time and she noticed me, calling me, 'familiar'. Ah, eventually she'll stop calling me that. She dressed up and notified me that today was the Void Day, where it was a sort of familiar-master bonding day. I knew that it was definitely not in a romantic way. I realized that I'd have to change my outfit later on. It was starting to be a little bit dirty. We went down into the great hall for breakfast, and I was notified by Siesta that the great hall was only for nobles, and that I could go into the kitchen. Hmmm, I'm pretty hungry, so I went to the kitchen anyways. There, I was greeted by the head chef, who the maids call 'Marteau', who was really thankful for me taking care of one of the maids, which I assumed means Siesta, and he prepared a nice breakfast for me, bacon and eggs. It was really nice, and I thanked the head chef as I went out of the kitchen and to the courtyard for a nice rest. I asked Siesta if I could help her with anything. She said that she would need help to serve the deserts. I open-heartedly agreed to the deal, and I took the trays and walked to the tables, serving the deserts, and I was met with nothing. No thank yous or such. Hmmm, I'll think about showing them to give me respect. Then, I noticed that a glass bottle fell from a chair. I picked it up and placed it on the table it fell from. Then, I noticed that blonde-haired guy with **ANOTHER** girl.

* * *

Hey, it's me, ZoeyZeffrey, with a new story, From Zero to Hero. I'm sorry if I have not updated Kamen Rider Elementia, but I'll assure you that a third chapter will come eventually. For Corpse Party Alternation however, it may take a longer time than the others to get the sixth-or-seventh chapter out. I need to update my info on Blood Drive.

General info for the sake of this story (currently only):

All second-year students other than Louise: 17, dot-class mages  
Louise Francoise: 17, (line/triangle)-class void mage  
Mr. Colbert: 47, triangle-class fire mage  
Old Osmond: 84, square-class wind mage  
Zoey Zeffrey: 17, octagon-class elemental mage  
Siesta: 17, zero-class (not yet) ether mage

So here you go, information for this story! ZoeyZeffrey, signing out!


	2. Chapter 2: Duel

Two-timing was against the law for any person; whether the person was a male or a female. And here, I saw the boy talking to another girl, a different girl from the one I saw him with last night. So, it was obvious to point out his mistakes and scold him for those critical errors. I walked back to where he was and called him, "You! Weren't you talking with another girl last night on the courtyards? The first-year female student, if I'm not mistaken!" How I knew of her level, was through the coat she was wearing. Students are differentiated through their coats. They have a certain colour according to their level (one of the lectures of Louise the Zero). The boy, now in utter shock, try to tell the girl beside him that everything I was saying was all fake and made up, but his utter luck ran out when the girl I mentioned came up with a soufflé in her hands. The two were in surprise and shock as they stared at one another. The next thing they did was to walk up to the boy, and slap him in the face twice. There was a loud sound, meaning that they hit hard, REALLY HARD. As the two girls left, the boy groaned in pain for a while before standing back up and screaming, "It's your fault that these two girls have cried in pain! I, Guiche de Gramont, challenge you to a duel at the Vestri Court in 30 minutes!" I nodded with a big smirk on my face as the boy, named Guiche walked away from the scene. That was when Louise ran up to me and screamed, "Are you insane! You're going to get yourself killed if you try to put up a fight with the dot-level earth mage!" I looked at her before telling her, "It is okay. Just trust me. I'll remove Zero from your name." She smiled before telling me to go. I immediately headed to the Vestri Court, as it had been reaching the 30-minute time limit.

In no time, I had reached the Vestri Court, and I was now face-to-face with an angry Guiche, who was holding a wand in his hand, saying with a boast, "My name is Guiche de Gramont, son of General Gramont, king of wars. It's time for you to crush all of your pride and cower in fear!" I looked at him before telling him, "Is that how you are going to fight me? By boasting?! Oh, come on, my friends are way better than you when it comes to talking, and fighting!" He stared at me with a slight grin and he continued, "Let's see if that rusty golden sword of yours is any match for my mighty earthen Valkyries! You'll know what happens when you try to fight me!" Then, he did what he said, and he took out a rose. That did not shock me, even if he would use the rose to summon his 'Valkyries'. He then plucked off the rose petals and placed them on the ground, saying, "Rise, Valkyries!" Then, when the petals hit the ground, his Valkyries rose up from the places the petals were on. It only took me a while to scan on the Valkyries and I easily had come to a conclusion. Guiche's Valkyries were weak and hollow, because he is a dot mage, so he has limited reserves. What questions me is, why doesn't he create small amounts of strong Valkyries instead of large amounts of weak Valkyries? Oh, I get it. He thinks that swarms work most of the time, but because these troops are hollow, it makes no sense at all to swarm them, because they are technically USELESS. They also had no weak spot, judging as they were hollow. Yeah, it all makes sense. Seeing as I am a fusion mage, a mage capable of combining spells together, I decided to try out one of my fusion spells, Spontaneous Combustion. Spontaneous Combustion is one of my spells that only requires minimal magic reserves, and it is also my version of a fusion spell between the Fire spell, Fireball, and the Void spell, Explosion. There's one thing that puts me at an advantage with the nobles and other magic-users. I only have to recite the chant and snap my fingers, whereas the nobles here have to use their wand and are useless without them, unless they are good in hand-to-hand combat.

I easily recited my chant, "Boom the enemies in my sight, Spontaneous Combustion!" Then, the spell did as it was chanted and it all of the Valkyries standing in front of me blew up. Who do you think was shocked of that attack? Everybody was shocked. They immediately started asking amongst themselves. Even Louise's jaw was wide open as she saw that attack just now. Guiche, on the other hand, was summoning more and more Valkyries as he recovered from his mini-trauma state. I smiled some more as I continuously chanted the same spell over and over again. Guiche then resorted to what I would fear; summoning strong Valkyries wielding swords. However, I knew that this had a side effect on him. I knew that it'd take away lots of his reserves to summon a few of them, but his Valkyries were stronger than before now, and the combustion spells would be rendered useless in this duel. I decided to change to melee combat and use my sword. If you want a very brief description, it is a very light sword with its blade being made out of three infused metals; Titanium, Vibranium, Adamantium; one non-metal, Diamond; and the hand guard and holder being made out of a light material, which I like to call, 'bird's feathers'. I know that it is really weird when it comes to me naming items, but what I describe is a material that is very strong, light and durable. I had also enchanted the sword with two of the most powerful magics ever known in my world; Void magic and Ether magic. You know when a black hole and a white hole combine, they make a worm hole? Yeah, the two magics combine to form a holy combination only used by the strongest. However, I needed to say, 'Holy Duo!' to activate the sword's magic abilities. I immediately proceeded to slashing the now-stronger Valkyries one by one after reciting that mini-chant. Suddenly, I noticed that the Gandalfr rune on my hand was glowing, and that I was a bit stronger. Yeah, it fits its description. People were even more surprised at the fact that I was actually able to use Void magic, or what Halkeginians call, 'Founder's magic' or 'Brimir's magic'. I easily put two and two together, and I realized that Brimir was this so-called Founder. Meh, general knowledge for me, I guess. He was tired after continuously summoning those Valkyries, but he had enough of me defeating his Valkyries and he summoned a living earth tank. He had summoned a very strong and powerful Valkyries, wielding pistols like one that we used back on Earth. However, these pistols were weaker than the standard ones, and these required earth as bullets, since the one using them was an earth Valkyrie. It made sense that Guiche would summon this. He did not want to yield and he wanted to defeat me, a 'commoner'. Well, his pride is covering his 'nice side'. I immediately decided to switch to another spell as the 'living tank' was chasing me. I immediately decided to use Fiery Tornado. Fiery Tornado is my version of a fusion spell between the Fire spell, Fireball, and the Wind spell, Tornado. I immediately recited the chant, "Fire, swirl around and burn in the opponents' hearts, Fiery Tornado!" It proved to live up to its name as it seriously damaged the Valkyrie, and I launched the final fireball to the Valkyrie, and the thing exploded. Looks like the duel between me and Guiche was over. I smiled as I walked up to him and asked, "Do you yield?" As he was scared, he said, "Yes, I yield!" I helped him up as I told him, "You actually did well back there. Try mastering the art of making stronger Valkyries, and you could prove yourself as a square-class earth mage. Now, I think its best if you go and say sorry to those two girls, but I want you to swear to not call Louise a 'Zero' anymore." He immediately swore with his life that he would not do such a thing, and he smiled as he ran off to find the two girls.

Now, I was only left with a very shocked crowd and a smiling Louise, and I immediately proceeded to bring Louise back to her room, as she walked up to me. However, I did not notice three certain figures watching from the main tower of the Academy.

* * *

Beyond the sight of the slayer, three figures were watching from the Headmaster's office, located at the center tower of the Academy. An old man with a mouse on his shoulder, and a young green-haired woman wearing spectacles. They had been watching the duel between Zoey and Guiche, and they had known the after effects. The oath, and the walkaway. Then, Mr. Colbert came barging in, screaming, "Osmond! I think we have some very serious business around here, about that Zoey." The man named Osmond immediately sat on the chair in front of his desk, and he was met with a book named, 'Void' with the page it was on being the Runes page. Mr. Colbert immediately began to speak, "Zoey mentioned the four runic names with descriptions and names that fit the exact names on this page. Another thing to note is one of these runes, Gandalfr, God's Left Hand, matches the one etched onto his left hand. He also mentioned to me that the runes and summoning rituals exist in his world, but he has never been through such activity before." He now had a mixed feeling of curiosity, shock and surprise. Never had a person ever matched the description and names given by the Founder, Brimir himself. He shuddered at thinking what would happen if Zoey was on the same par as Brimir, or maybe even stronger than him. Halkeginia would not be prepared, and would not like that change at all. He immediately stared at the window and told Mr. Colbert, "It's best if we meet Zoey and Louise in private, so we can discuss about these matters. Let's just hope Louise isn't what we think she is, a Void mage." He nodded and he went out of the office, as Osmond found himself looking at the now-empty Court.

* * *

I was now in Louise's room, with a smiling Louise who was empty-handed. She wanted to ask me only two questions and I said, "Yes, why not? Go ahead." She asked me, "How can you do those spells, Zoey? And, is there a chance for me to be like you?" Man, I think she is a prodigy in everything other than magic, because these questions are so confusing.

I started by answering the first question that Louise asked me, "Here's the case. Back in my world, to be a mage, you don't need to have any wand. Instead, you must master the language of Magus, which in my world, is a version of the normal language, but the differences lie in the sentences. Like for my first chant, Combustion, it is a fusion between the Fire spell, Fireball, and the Void spell, Explosion. I would have to recite, "Boom the enemies in my sight, Spontaneous Combustion!" For my second one, Fiery Tornado is my version of a fusion spell between the Fire spell, Fireball, and the Wind spell, Tornado. For this one, I would have to recite, "Fire, swirl around and burn in the opponents' hearts, Fiery Tornado!" You get the drill now, right?"

She immediately nodded and replied, "So that means that, I could do any spell I like with the right incantations?" I immediately said yes, and I realized that I had answered both questions in one answer. I grinned at that and I asked Louise, "Do you want to train with me?"

* * *

Hey, it's me, ZoeyZeffrey, again! I bring to you the second chapter of From Zero to Hero. Here are the two spells used in this chapter in the duel against Guiche:

**Spontaneous Combustion: **Boom the enemies in my sight, Spontaneous Combustion!  
**Fiery Tornado: **Fire, swirl around and burn in the opponents' hearts, Fiery Tornado!

Ok, now comes this part. I need your guys' help in creating my third chapter, which involves mainly around my main character training Louise in this form of magic. However, I am stuck and I don't know what spells to teach her, other than Explosion. Put your **review skillz** to the test and comment on what spells do you want to be used. I'll give a shoutout to the peoples' spells that appear in this story.


End file.
